Words of a Servant against that of a King
by smexualbeast
Summary: Merlin has had enough of King Uther's hatred towards magic. So he shows Uther how magic can be used for good. Warning: SLASH Rated M for a reason


"This man named Michael Jones has been found guilty of using magic and by the laws of Camelot, I must sentence him to death. Guards, take him to the cells." Uther announced in the throne room. Two guards seized the man's arms and dragged him out.

"Everyone is dismissed." The members of the court, Gaius and Arthur silently filtered out the room.

"You know," a voice came from behind Uther making him turn around, "not all magic is bad," the boy continued. Uther knew this boy as Arthur's manservant, Merlin. They were quite close, a bond stronger than master and manservant. Uther respected this bond because he had seen Merlin's loyalty to Camelot and how the boy would willingly lay down his life to save Arthur's.

"That is direct treason you speak, boy." Uther warned, "and I thought I said that everyone is dismissed." Under normal circumstances, Merlin would have been thrown into the stocks, but not this time.

"I came to tell you something important," the boy began, "something you should understand. I needed to talk to you alone." Merlin had started to walk towards the king.

"You have already mentioned that you believe not all magic is evil, but you're wrong. Magic has caused me to suffer my whole life. Caused Arthur to suffer. You of all people should know that by now," Merlin nodded.

"I understand what you're saying, Sire, but I'm merely trying to explain to you that magic can… be used for good," his eyes were pleading with the King's.

"You must be a fool to believe that, boy. Have you ever seen magic used for good?" Merlin looked down for the first time. Uther watched a range of emotions flicker across the boy's face before he answered with honesty and respect.

"A few years ago, I was riding out into the forest, heading to Cenred's kingdom. My father lived there in fear of death. He had magic and at the time of the Great Purge, you sent for his death but he managed to escape. I had never met him until that day. But he was a good man and I told him that I would take him home, to Ealdor. But on the journey, we were attacked by bandits. I have never been good with a sword and the bandit brought his sword down which should have killed me. My father pushed me out of the way and saved me. He could have used magic to save himself, but he thought it more important that his son came into his heritage which could only be achieved through his death. He died that day and he was a good man." Uther listened to the story, thinking of someone who he had banished many years ago. Balinor.

"One man doesn't change the actions of all magic users," Uther disagreed.

"But there have been many more. Not too far from here, a man with magic lives, protecting you and Arthur from all kinds of dangers," Merlin informed him

"He must be executed," Uther snapped

"Would you kill me if _I_ had magic?" Merlin took another step towards Uther. "Do you think I would kill someone?" Merlin drew even closer. "What if I could protect you?" Uther suddenly found himself feeling very uncomfortable.

"All magic is evil," he said, determined that Merlin understood this

"Do you really believe that, _Uther_" his lips brushed softly against the King's cheek.

"Yes," his voice was a whisper

"Because I don't think you do," Uther was about to reply, but a gasp escaped his lips as Merlin's tongue licked the shell of his ear. "I think I can _make_ you believe," Merlin moved even closer and Uther had to take a step back, tripping and falling clumsily onto the throne. He was trapped as Merlin moved towards him with grace he never knew the boy had.

A seductive smirk lifted at the corners of Merlin's lips as he looked Uther up and down, running his tongue across at lips. His eyes flashed gold and Uther felt his legs rise without his permission and spread open and draped o both sides of the armchairs, his hands raised above his head and were tied together by an invisible force. Uther struggled against the bindings.

"Let me go!" his hissed, but Merlin drew closer, his lips at the king's ear

"I want you… to say that magic can be used for good," Uther's head fell back, his eyes closing for a second. Merlin latched his lips onto the flesh on Uther's neck and sucked lightly. Uther gasped, moving his head to give him more access. "Say it," Merlin instructed between kisses

"No," his voice was barely more than a whisper. Merlin drew back, his eyes flashing gold again. The clothes which Uther had worn were now nowhere to be seen. He began to struggle again, attempting to cover himself to save his dignity. But his was still bound by Merlin's magic. He looked back at Merlin, his pupils dilating and his cheeks flushing and Merlin grinned at the king's thick, leaking cock. "Merlin… please…" Merlin brought their faces close together; a teasing hand ran across the king's chest.

"Tell me that magic can be used for good," he took of Uther's hardened nipples between thumb and finger and pinched them hard, before pushing them slightly. A loud moan rang out and Merlin quickly put a silencing spell around the room so no one could hear them from outside. "Just say the words," Merlin placed kisses down the king's neck and began to travel downwards.

"No," the king refused. "Merlin… please… I need…" but a scream of pleasure filled the room as Merlin held Uther's dick tightly. "Move!" he half shouted. The king almost started to cry as Merlin's tight warm hand moved at an agonizingly slow pace. But the king couldn't do anything; he was still bound by magic.

"Then say magic can be good," Uther knew that this was the only way, but he wouldn't give into this. Merlin sped up his hand movement, his other hand cupping Uther's balls and pulled slightly. Uther cried out in pleasure, attempting to thrust back into Merlin's hand, but couldn't. "Just say the words," Merlin pleaded.

"Never." Merlin removed his hand from the king's erected dick and stared at him, ignoring a cry of frustration. "MERLIN!" He shouted. Merlin brought his face down and dragged his tongue up his dick from base to tip and over Uther's leaking slit. He screamed as Merlin took his entire length in his mouth and sucked hard, pulling back with a loud _pop_.

"Say magic is good," he begged swirling his tongue around the head causing another loud moan from the king.

"…no…" he panted. Merlin sucked head Uther's head. "Please…" he choked out. Merlin then took the king back into his mouth and swallowed hard around his dick. Uther screamed, suddenly realising what Merlin had done. He couldn't cum, his body began to shake uncontrollably and beads of sweat broke out across his forehead as Merlin continued to suck and lick him.

"Just say the words," Merlin encouraged. One of his fingers gently pushed against Uther's puckered hole and slid easily past the tight ring of muscles.

"… Mer…lin… pleeeeaaassee... can't… last… need…" Merlin's finger which was buried deep inside the king suddenly found a patch of hard skin. The king screamed, tossing his head back. Merlin grinned triumphantly, humming around Uther's cock as he sucked hard and thrust his finger against that spot, tugging his balls with his free hand.

The vibrations from the humming were driving the king insane. He could feel droplets of sweat across his heated body, his stomach knotted tightly as he screamed in pleasure.

"Too… much… please…" he begged.

"Say the words and it will be over," Merlin swallowed again causing another scream.

"Magic…" Merlin froze, waiting for the king to continue, but his finger kept moving, "not… evil…" he gasped.

Merlin instantly lifter the spell and the king's seeds plunged down Merlin's throat. Merlin swallowed his load hungrily, licking his lips.

Uther saw stars and felt his body relax for the first time in ages. His heart was beating frantically in his chest, wanting to explode. His eyes closed in bliss, breathing hard.

"So," Merlin's voice was businesslike, "What are you going to do about Michael Jones?"

The next day, Michael Jones returned safely to his family, no one knowing why Uther had let him live. No one except from Merlin.


End file.
